Marvel
Marvel was the Male tribute for District 1 for the 74TH Hunger Games Age 17 (film, The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide) Occupation Career Tribute Home District 1 Gender Male Height 6'3 Weapon Spear, throwing axe, kukri Fate Deceased Appearances The Hunger Games Portrayed by Jack Quaid = Biography = Marvel was born into District 1, one of the wealthier districts of Panem, and trained most of his life for the Hunger Games, specializing in spears. 74th Hunger Games Marvel presumably volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games. As a Career Tribute, Marvel was strong and ruthless, yet overconfident. It is also mentioned by Katniss that he might not have been the smartest. Parade During the opening ceremonies, he and his district partner, Glimmer, were spray painted silver and were wearing tunics. In the movie, Glimmer and Marvel wore fuchsia outfits belted out in sequins and feathers, representing their District industry, luxury. Katniss points out that they both looked very luxurious Training He showed great skill at fighting and throwing spears which made him deadly at a distance. While the District 3 female was on the Gauntlets, she was tripped and he and the other Careers laughed. During training in the film, he saw Peeta's weakness and viewed him as a "meal" until Peeta's true strength was revealed, leaving him and the other Careers surprised. He received a training score of 9. In the film, he was given the odds of 5-1, just like Clove. Marvel showed the same arrogance as many of his fellow careers, but lacked the ruthless discipline of Cato and Clove (probably because they were from District 2, which contributes heavily to the Capitol's military); however, unlike his fellow tribute Glimmer he was very well-trained in his weapon of choice which was a spear or throwing spears. Interview During his interview with Caesar Flickerman, he wore a blue suit with matching blue trousers and was obviously trying to be funny and was very confident, but was not "the sharpest tool in the shed". Bloodbath He was risen to the pedestal next to Clove and Katniss. When the gong rang, he ran to the Cornucopia to battle for supplies like most of the other tributes, picking up a knife on the way there. He spotted the District 8 male, slashed his throat and repeatedly stabbed him to death with a dagger. He notices the District 7 female on the ground and tries to scare her with his spear, but she crawls and runs away from him. He watches Glimmer kill the District 6 female. Marvel goes up to the District 10 male and battles with him. He interrupts a battle between the District 3 male and the District 7 female over backpack, by taking it away. The District 3 male grasps on his axe, but Marvel pushes his backpack into his face. He runs into the cornucopia and sees the District 7 male on the ground, so he slits his throat. He uses a spear to kill the District 9 female . In the Games Marvel made an alliance with Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Peeta, the District 3 male, and the District 4 female (book), form a typical alliance which includes two non-Careers (Peeta and the District 3 male). Marvel helped the Careers chase Katniss up a tree. It appears in the film he noticed her before any of his fellow careers do by yelling 'There she is!' Realizing that it will be difficult to attack her, he and the other Careers form a camp below her. While in her tree, Katniss sees Rue, the female tribute from District 11, in a nearby tree. Rue points out a tracker jacker nest hanging near her which Katniss manages to drop onto the Careers, forcing them to flee to the nearby lake. After Marvel and the other Careers recovered from their tracker jacker stings, they began to hunt for more tributes. When Katniss and Rue formed their plan to destroy the supplies, Rue made a fire as a decoy. The Careers were then distracted by the fire and took off to kill the tribute who started it. Marvel and the others set out to find Rue, but after the supplies were destroyed by land mines set up from the District 3 boy, Marvel watched Cato snap the District 3 boy's neck. Marvel and Clove were able to calm Cato down and told him that the one who destroyed their supplies was probably killed as well in the explosion. They wait for night to see the faces of those who were killed and find that the tribute did not die. Marvel, Cato, and Clove then set out to hunt the other tributes. Death Marvel sets a trap which Rue accidentally runs into while searching for Katniss. As Rue screams for help, Marvel throws a spear into her abdomen. Katniss witnesses this and shoots him through the neck. In the film, Katniss reaches Rue first and cuts the net. Marvel throws a spear and Katniss luckily dodges it, but it hits Rue in her abdomen. Katniss then hits him with an arrow in the stomach before he could pull out another spear to defend himself. He attempted to remove the arrow by pulling it out, but had already lost too much blood to survive, (the impact could have also damaged his jugular), and as Katniss put it, he drowned in his own blood. Overall, Marvel placed 8th out of 24, which was higher than his female counterpart, Glimmer. In the film, he is shot in the heart, in addition, his killing of Rue is almost accidental, as he throws the spear at Katniss, who sidesteps to grab her bow and arrows so she can shoot him, and the spear hits Rue instead. But both resulted in the deaths of Rue and himself. Mut When the wolf muttations of the fallen tributes appeared chasing Cato, Marvel's was one of the pack, with brown fur and being particularly taller and skinnier than the other mutts. It is unknown if the muttation of Marvel survived the battle between the pack and Cato, Peeta, and Katniss. = Catching Fire = In Catching Fire, Katniss and Peeta go to District 1 on their Victory Tour. Katniss learns his name was Marvel. She also wonders how she couldn't have known his name and feels ashamed because of this. Katniss also feels uncomfortable, as she was responsible for the deaths of both Marvel and Glimmer, Marvel's district partner. She spots his family, and she tries to not look them in the eye. In the film, Katniss also has a brief hallucination to her killing Marvel as she is about to kill a turkey. Gale comforts her afterward but she keeps quiet about what she saw. = Victims = In the book, his most notable victim was Rue. In the film, he kills Rue the same way in the book, but throws his spear into her abdomen after Katniss cuts Rue out of the net. He also seemed to have been aiming the spear at Katniss, until she dodged it and shot him in the heart. In the film, Marvel is shown to kill a considerable amount of tributes in the Bloodbath. After the District 8 male attempts to stab or punch Marvel, Marvel slashes his throat with his dagger, throws him onto the ground, and then uses a dagger to stab him until he dies. He kills the District 7 male with his knife and the District 9 female with his spear. = Physical description = Marvel is described rather more skinny and tall than muscular and fit, unlike the other Careers. In the movie, he has short light brown hair and green eyes. He is the second tallest tribute at 6'3 behind Thresh at 6'5. = Trivia = ◾His odds of winning are 5-1, which is the same as Clove. ◾Out of all of the District 1 tributes in both Games, Marvel placed the highest in the Hunger Games, at 8th. Glimmer was 12th, Gloss was 11th, and Cashmere was 10th. ◾In the film, it is shown that he weighs 165 pounds and is 17 years old. ◾He, along with his district partner, Glimmer, was killed by Katniss. ◾He scored a 9 in training, the same as his district partner, Glimmer. ◾In the Tribute Guide, Marvel is described as "not being the sharpest tool in the shed". ◾Gloss and Marvel were both killed by Katniss. ◾Marvel is the first tribute Katniss directly killed, as she didn't purposely take Glimmer's life earlier in the Games. ◾Marvel, Thresh and Rue are the only named deceased tributes from The Hunger Games to appear in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire . ◾He appeared in Catching Fire (film), when Katniss shot a turkey and she had a hallucination that she shot Marvel.